gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be offline on: Mondays: 9 am - 1 pm (College), 1 pm - 2 pm (Gym) Tuesdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Wednesdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Wednesdays: 9 am - 1 pm (College), 1 pm - 2 pm (Gym) Thursdays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Fridays: 9 am - 3 pm (Work) Saturdays: 9 am - 10 am (Gym) Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 40,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: ---- Images I apologise about the errors I have made regarding file names - I'll keep on improving! I uploaded a new file about an hour ago, and I think it follows the naming convention. I just need to know if I'm going on the right track. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:25, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :You've got it right now :) Remember to follow the Image naming system, keep it short, include the game's initials in, what it is, and a short one/two word description if necessary. Also, remember to keep adding them licenses! :) • • 16:28, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha! I'll keep an eye on those licenses too!--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:35, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Talk page archiving Hello Monk, I was just wondering whether it is possible to make Talk pages archive automatically, or is it necessary to manually archive them? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) bullying today in GTA5 Livechat I found your conduct today rude and unbecoming of an administrator or a moderator (or as you call it, a patroller). You were rude and talking over me in a public chat room about an off topic personal discussion. I did ask you nicely to take the conversation private, and you declined to. It was irritating that you were trying to shout me down and bully me from having a public discussion aboud Grand Theft auto 5 in a Grand Theft Auto 5 Wikia live chat. I have contacted the authorities @ Wikia about this. I spoke to Andrew Naslund the community manager and he is very concerned. I sent him screenshots of the conversation. He informs me that I have been "blocked". He has given two options on how to deal with you: 1. Have you apolgize to me and thereby compromise and find a way to work together so that the situation can be resolved without outside interference. He suggests that we meet on community central, a neutral spot. 2. I report your actions to the GTA5 Wikia community and have them vote on your moderator powers and/or membership. "Communities are in charge of their wikias, so communities get to decide whether an admin should stay or go." -'Andrew Naslund, Oct 16, 10:10 PM' My third option is the have Andrew get involved and have him forcefully take control of the situation. Bullying is illegal in Canada and in the Unites States of America. As you reside in another continent, I will give you until tomorrow for your apology. 8:00 p.m. October 17th/2015 2015 Regards, SoulSurgeon :Don't worry about it for now, I have reported him to wikia (see my user talk for what happened when I responded to him). He's also been 'temporarily blocked'. It's permanent, and if wikia allow us to keep it in place, he won't be back. Leo68 (talk) 00:33, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fleeca Job Heist I would be delighted to try The Fleeca Job Heist with you again, as I have been dying to get the Elite Challenge completed, both for the prestige and the additional money. By the way, I could not help but notice an argument between you and "SoulSurgeon", and I was curious as to what happened. I fell asleep with my computer still running while in Chat, so I was not actually there, even if I seemed to be. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC) RE"Calm Down" I'm not mad! Why does everything think that!!??? Leave me alone! Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 10:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC)